1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a rowing machine with wheels, and more particularly, to the type that is self-propelled.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,349 issued to the applicant herein. However, it differs from the present invention because it does not have the novel steering mechanism we have in the present invention. Also, the patented device requires the use of two rear wheels which makes the device more expensive and dangerous. The danger comes from the probability of a user reaching accidentally the wheels with his hands. The present invention achieves more stability with the stabilizing wheel assembly that is positioned right below the user with the consequent lowering of the center of gravity. For rowing machines the stability is more important than in bicycles because the entire body of the user is at motion. With bicycles a user uses mostly his lower extremities.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.